terraria_rus_fanonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Shovel Knight Soundtrack Complete OST Best Audio Quality All 48 Music Tracks
Описание Shovel Knight Music OST Full Soundtrack High/Good Sound Quality All 48 Tracks (Scroll down for more info and track list!) Feel free to leave a comment, they are all appreciated! '(^⌣^)P Check out my mixes at (other styles of music compared to this one) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7fVut4_epfnM7Gl582TA8njr5TodCVQB (Electro House Deep House Dubstep more) Information about this video. ___________________ All tracks used in this video are made by "Jake Kaufman" and are from the game "Shovel Knight" You can find his music here: (both buy and listen, you decide the price) http://virt.bandcamp.com/album/shovel-knight-original-soundtrack The game is out for Wii U, 3DS and Windows PC You can buy the game here http://yachtclubgames.com/shovel-knight/ Track list: Jake Kaufman - Shovel Knight Original Soundtrack - 01 Main Theme 00:00 -|- 02 Steel Thy Shovel 02:43 -|- 03 One Fateful Knight 04:19 -|- 04 Strike the Earth! (Plains of Passage) 05:33 -|- 05 The Rival (Black Knight - First Battle) 09:18 -|- 06 For Shovelry! (Boss Victory) 12:11 -|- 07 The Starlit Wilds (Campfire Scene) 12:19 -|- 08 The Adventure Awaits (Map Screen) 13:57 -|- 09 In the Halls of the Usurper (Pridemoor Keep) 15:20 -|- 10 The Decadent Dandy (King Knight Battle) 18:54 -|- 11 High Above the Land (The Flying Machine) 21:50 -|- 12 The Spin Controller (Propeller Knight Battle) 25:52 -|- 13 An Underlying Problem (The Lost City) 28:32 -|- 14 The Claws of Fate (Mole Knight Battle) 32:20 -|- 15 No Weapons Here (Village) 35:10 -|- 16 Pastorale (Village Interiors) 38:21 -|- 17 The Local Happenstance (Village Basement) 41:32 -|- 18 Watch Me Dance! 44:42 -|- 19 Spin Ye Bottle (Minigame) 46:01 -|- 20 A Thousand Leagues Below (Iron Whale) -Manami Matsumae- 47:57 -|- 21 The Bounty Hunter (Treasure Knight Battle) 51:35 -|- 22 Of Devious Machinations (Clockwork Tower) 54:22 -|- 23 The Schemer (Tinker Knight Battle) 58:03 -|- 24 The Destroyer (Tinker Tank Battle) 59:21 -|- 25 The Donor's Despair (Hall of Champions) 01:02:35 -|- 26 Backed into a Corner (Hall of Champions Boss) 01:05:55 -|- 27 The Requiem of Shield Knight 01:08:41 -|- 28 Waltz of the Troupple King 01:11:55 -|- 29 The Defender (Black Knight Battle) 01:14:37 -|- 30 Courage Under Fire - Armorer Village 01:17:54 -|- 31 Bucklers and Bonnets - Armorer Interior 01:21:16 -|- 32 Fighting with All of Our Might 01:24:36 -|- 33 Flowers of Antimony (The Explodatorium) -Manami Matsumae- 01:27:52 -|- 34 The Vital Vitriol (Plague Knight Battle) 01:31:29 -|- 35 La Danse Macabre (Lich Yard) 01:34:08 -|- 36 The Apparition (Spectre Knight Battle) 01:37:59 -|- 37 A Cool Reception (The Stranded Ship) 01:40:14 -|- 38 The Stalwart (Polar Knight Battle) 01:44:11 -|- 39 A Decisive Blow (StreetPass Arena) 01:46:59 -|- 40 Fighting Spirit (StreetPass Arena - Battle Ghosts) 01:48:59 -|- 41 End of Days (Endgame Map Screen) 01:49:17 -|- 42 The Fateful Return (Tower Approach) 01:50:46 -|- 43 The Inner Struggle (Tower) 01:54:26 -|- 44 The Forlorn Sanctum (Tower Lair) 01:57:26 -|- 45 The Possessor (Enchantress Battle) 01:58:51 -|- 46 The Betrayer (Enchantress Final Form) 02:01:36 -|- 47 A Return to Order (Ending) 02:05:19 -|- 48 Reprise (Credits) 02:08:33 Dig the music. :D Категория:Видео